Better Than I Know Myself
by kimjongkai-ssi
Summary: Jongin knew Sehun better than he knew himself. But the other too busy with his own world for notice it. And then, Chanyeol come into the scene.; main!HunKai side!ChanKai brothership!TaoKai ; DLDR; RnR;
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Better Than I Know Myself**

**Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Park Chanyeol**

**Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

**Warning: typos, error!plot, and too much drama (is this should be in warning?)**

.

**.::HAPPY READING**::.

.

Pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin, ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Namamu Oh Sehun? Aku Kim Jongin. Mari kita berteman!"

Sehun masih ingat dengan kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan waktu itu, dengan suaranya yang pelan tetapi ―entah bagaimana― juga menggemaskan. Tangan kecilnya terulur, menunggu sambutan tangan Sehun, dan walaupun ia tidak mendapatkannya, karena Sehun hanya memberi tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya, Jongin tetap tersenyum lebar.

Seingat Sehun, dulu Jongin berkulit gelap, hingga ia dijuluki 'anak hitam' oleh beberapa teman sekolahnya yang nakal. Bibirnya terlalu tebal dan besar untuk wajah kecilnya. Dengan potongan poni aneh yang panjangnya hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Tetapi Jongin yang sekarang berdiri di depan Sehun adalah Jongin yang cantik; dengan kulit tan yang menggoda, bibir penuh berwarna kemerahan, dan rambut halus yang diwarnai menjadi _dark brown_.

Sesuatu yang tetap melekat dan tidak berubah dalam diri Jongin adalah sikapnya, yang periang dan terkadang pemalu, yang selalu tersenyum simpul dan sopan kepada siapapun.

"Hun-ah?" suara Jongin masih selembut yang Sehun ingat, walaupun sekarang agak sedikit berat, tetapi kesan menggemaskan masih saja terdengar.

Jongin mendengus, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika Sehun tidak memberinya respon sama sekali, "Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk berdiri di sini, maka aku lebih baik pergi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak di dapur."

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu." sahut Sehun seenaknya. Nadanya ketus dan terkesan memerintah. "Aku perlu teman sekarang."

Wajah sebal Jongin digantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir. "K-kau ada masalah dengan Tuan Besar lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, berhati-hati; ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Tetapi Jongin cukup tahu bahwa diamnya itu adalah sebuah jawaban mengiyakan.

Mereka sudah kenal dan tinggal serumah selama delapan tahun, jadi jangan heran jika mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain dengan baik. Meskipun Jongin hanyalah anak dari salah satu pembantu di kediamannya, Sehun tetap dekat dengannya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, yang selalu berbagi tentang apa saja.

Jongin terkesiap ketika ia menyadari sebuah memar kebiruan yang agak membengkak terlihat di lengan kanan Sehun, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ia mendekat ke arah Sehun ―yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya― dan bersimpuh di lantai.

Tidak perlu melihat dua kali untuk tahu jika itu sebuah lebam baru.

"A-aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu." Jongin meringis melihat lebam di tangan sahabat sekaligus majikannya itu. _Pasti itu sakit sekali_.

Jongin berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju dapur. Ia tak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama, apalagi mengingat luka lebamnya yang perlu segera dikompres itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jongin kembali, dengan sebuah baskom berisi penuh air hangat, dan handuk kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia duduk di samping Sehun, meletakkan lengan yang membiru miliknya ke pangkuannya, dan dengan hati-hati mengompresnya.

Jongin tak perlu bertanya kenapa, ia sudah tahu jawaban tentang lebam itu.

Sejak Sehun kecil, ayahnya selalu ringan tangan terhadapnya. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi jika ibunya tidak ada di samping mereka. Karena jika ibunya di sana, ayahnya itu akan bersikap seolah-olah Sehun adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga sekarang, walaupun tidak sesering dulu. Dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang selain ayah dan anak itu yang tahu tentang masalah ini.

Jongin ingat sekali, saat pertama kali ia mengetahui perlakuan kasar ayah Sehun, ia berlari dan memeluk Sehun erat sambil menangis sesenggukan. Dan setelahnya, ia tak bisa bersikap biasa lagi terhadap beliau. Jongin berani bertaruh jika pria itu menyadarinya, dan tahu jika Jongin melihat apa yang dilakukannya kepada anak semata-wayangnya itu, tetapi ia terlalu tidak peduli untuk sekedar meminta Jongin untuk tutup mulut.

Hari itu pula, adalah hari dimana seorang Oh Sehun menerima pertemanan dari Jongin, setelah lebih dari tiga bulan menjauhinya.

"Kau mau aku mengambilkan air putih hangat? Atau kau mau aku membuatkanmu bubur?"

Sehun hanya diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang sedang membereskan baskom kecil dan handuknya itu.

"Hun?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul, tangannya mengelus pelipis Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kurasa kau sepertinya mau istirahat?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ada perlu, segera panggil aku."

.::.

Jongin sedang membereskan dapur ketika suara lembut dan anggun ibu Sehun memanggilnya. Ia cepat-cepat mencuci tangan, dan tanpa peduli, mengeringkannya di baju kaosnya, sebelum menghampiri wanita itu dengan langkah tergesa.

Ibu Sehun berdiri di tengah ruang tamu. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki, bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan, yang sepertinya lebih tua setidaknya dua tahun dari Jongin.

"Ini Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Ia akan bekerja di garasi, mengurus dan merawat mobil dan sepeda motor." jelasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut, memberinya isyarat untuk memulai perkenalan dengan Jongin.

"Aku Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku mohon bantuannya." Chanyeol terlihat canggung, dan Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Aku Jongin. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu hyung? Kau sepertinya lebih tua dariku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum, yang kali ini tidak terlihat terlalu dipaksakan.

Dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, ibu Sehun meminta Jongin menunjukkan kediaman keluarga Oh itu pada Chanyeol, karena ia harus segera pergi ke perusahaannya untuk sebuah jadwal _meeting_ dengan klien.

Jongin mengajaknya berkeliling, dan mereka mengobrol banyak saat melakukannya.

Chanyeol bercerita tentang dirinya. Tentang bagaimana ia kesulitan mencari kerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan uang kuliahnya, tentang kesukaannya dengan gitar dan _rap_, tentang pekerjaannya di bengkel saat ia sekolah menengah.

Dan Jongin juga menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tentang ibunya yang dulu bekerja di kediaman Oh, hingga akhirnya empat tahun lalu beliau meninggal, dan Jongin meneruskan pekerjaannya, tentang rasa sukanya terhadap menari, ia bahkan menceritakan saat ia mengikuti les balet ketika berumur tujuh tahun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tipe orang yang banyak bicara." ucap Jongin sambil terkikik, "Kau canggung sekali saat kita berkenalan barusan, hyung."

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, kurasa. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku; tinggal dengan banyak orang dan bekerja di rumah seseorang, maksudku."

"Kau pasti akan beradaptasi dengan cepat, hyung."

"Yah, kuharap begitu." sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Hey, datanglah ke garasi sesekali. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang mobil dan mesin jika kau mau."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu, jika aku ada waktu."

Garasi kediaman Oh memang terletak berpisah dari kediaman utama, dan jaraknya lumayan jauh. Jongin merasa kasihan juga dengan Chanyeol, namja itu harus tinggal di kamar yang ada di samping garasi, dan mengurus koleksi mobil dan sepeda motor keluarga Oh, yang sebagian besarnya adalah milik Sehun, seorang diri.

"Aku tidak percaya jika keluarga ini punya lebih dari selusin mobil mewah dan empat buah motor _sport_." keluh Chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya. Pekerjaannya pasti membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, dan ketelitian yang lebih, mengingat jenis mobil dan motor yang terparkir rapi di sana bukanlah jenis yang sembarangan.

Jongin pamit pergi setelah mereka mengobrol beberapa saat di garasi, karena Sehun menelponnya, dan meminta ―memerintahkan― Jongin untuk cepat menemuinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun memang tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, dan terkadang Jongin kesal dengan sifatnya itu.

"Aku ke garasi barusan. Lenganmu sudah baikan?"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega; jujur saja, setiap kali Sehun mendapat lebam atau luka dari ayahnya, Jongin cemas setengah mati.

"Kau mau makan bubur? Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat, tidak usah lama-lama."

Bubur buatan Jongin adalah makanan favorit Sehun, walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Jadi setiap kali ia bermasalah dengan ayahnya, Sehun sedikit merasa agak senang, karena itu artinya Jongin akan perhatian dan menempel dengannya sepanjang hari, juga memasakkan dan menyuapinya bubur hangat.

"Kau itu seperti bayi besar yang manja, kau tahu?" gerutu Jongin sambil memberikan secangkir air hangat pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak malu selalu disuapi olehku?"

Sehun menggeleng, dan tersenyum, "Tidak."

"Dasar menyusahkan."

"Terserah."

Sehun memang terkadang kekanakan dan semaunya sendiri. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Jongin akan selalu menuruti apa kata namja itu, tanpa mengeluh dan menolak.

Jongin sadar, sikap Sehun itu hanya sebuah cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya; kasih sayang. Tentu, ibunya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun juga, namun wanita itu terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya, membuat sisa waktunya untuk bersama puteranya hampir tidak ada. Sedangkan ayahnya tidak peduli, beliau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah, entah kemana dan untuk apa.

.::.

Suara kendaraan membangunkan tidur Jongin. Jam dindingnya masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Siapa yang pergi dini hari begini? pikirnya.

Jongin mengambil senter kecil dari meja nakas, dan berjalan perlahan menuju garasi. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat salah satu mobil Sehun berhenti di depan garasi dalam keadaan mesin menyala. Dan ketika ia mendekat, Jongin bisa melihat tubuh tinggi Sehun di pintu garasi, memasang gembok, dengan tergesa.

"Hun?" suara Jongin terdengar tidak yakin. Tetapi sekarang masih pukul tiga pagi, keadaannya masih cukup sunyi untuk membuat suara Jongin terdengar sampai ke tempat Sehun berdiri.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat ke arah Jongin selama beberapa detik, sebelum berlari memasuki mobilnya, dan melaju kencang meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menatap ke arah dimana mobil Sehun menghilang di balik pagar beberapa detik lalu.

Jongin tak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, menatap titik yang sama, seperti orang idiot. Pikiran-pikirannya yang sibuk menebak-nebak tentang Sehun; apa yang dilakukan namja itu, kemana perginya, untuk apa.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, jika sahabatnya itu punya satu atau dua rahasia kecil yang hanya dimilikinya seorang diri ―tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun―, tetapi ini adalah Sehun, namja itu sudah lebih dari sahabat bagi Jongin, entah apa nama ikatan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka, tetapi Jongin yakin betul kalau kata sahabat tidak cukup untuk itu.

"Jongin-ah?" suara berat dan tepukan di pundak Jongin membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit menoleh, mendapati sebuah tangan besar memegangi pundak kecilnya, dan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Jongin tahu itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberi Jongin sebuah senyum lebar, dan entah kenapa, Jongin merasa tidak terlalu nyaman melihatnya. Entahlah, Jongin merasa senyum Chanyeol itu terlalu hangat dan bersinar, membuatnya mengingat rumah, ibu, dan ayahnya. Sekonyol-konyolnya kedengarannya itu, tetapi percayalah, Jongin sungguh merasakan hal aneh itu memasuki bagian terdalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri sendirian di sini, hm?"

Jongin terlihat ragu, ia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia memberitahu Chanyeol?

"A-aku melihat Sehun pergi." jawabnya tanpa memandang ke wajah Chanyeol, kepalanya menunduk, dengan suara pelan yang ―entah Chanyeol mengkhayal atau apa― terdengar sedih.

Penglihatan Jongin mengabur, air matanya sudah hampir menyeruak keluar dari pelupuknya. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca itu menjadi panik sendiri. Ia memang pernah menghadapi orang lain menangis sebelumnya, tetapi itu adalah kakak perempuan dan sahabatnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang: harus menenangkan orang yang baru dikenalnya yang hampir menangis.

"Hey, Jongin-ah." panggil Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar lembut dan hati-hati di telinga Jongin, membuatnya mendongak dan menatap tepat ke mata bulat Chanyeol, "Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Sepertinya Chanyeol salah bicara, karena detik berikutnya, air mata Jongin malah jatuh satu per satu, membasahi pipinya. Jongin menangis dalam diam, itu satu hal yang Chanyeol syukuri, hanya ada air mata yang menetes, tanpa raungan atau isakan nyaring.

Insting Chanyeol memberitahunya untuk memeluk Jongin, yang lalu ia sungguh lakukan.

Jongin, yang benar-benar kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, hanya bisa terdiam di dalam lengan Chanyeol. Air matanya masih mengalir, tetapi sesuatu terselip ke dalam perasaannya. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa nyaman baginya, dan itu membuatnya tenang, entah bagaimana. Perasaan yang barusan dirasakannya, apakah itu rasa aman?

"Kau tak seharusnya menangisinya." bisik Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Jongin, nafas hangatnya menyapu permukaan kulit tan namja yang berada di pelukannya itu, membuat Jongin agak merinding, entah kenapa.

Jongin mengangguk kecil, namun perasaannya berkecamuk. Chanyeol benar, Sehun hanya pergi, pukul tiga pagi, tanpa memberitahunya apa-apa, melarikan diri darinya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak terlalu memikirnya, seharusnya Jongin tidak merasa sedih, karena bahkan Jongin tak tahu pasti Sehun menganggapnya sebagai apa.

"Aku juga t-tidak tahu kenapa aku m-menangis, hyung." suara Jongin bergetar, "Itu terjadi b-begitu saja."

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Memiliki Jongin di dalam pelukannya ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Tubuh Jongin terasa pas di rengkuhannya, tidak terlalu kecil atau besar. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Shh. Sudahlah. Kau bisa bicarakan semuanya denganku. Aku akan membantumu. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Menurut Jongin, Chanyeol terlalu baik. Ia baru mengenal Jongin kemarin, dan sudah berbicara seolah mereka berteman lama, bahkan mau menenangkannya dan memberinya pelukan.

Jongin menghapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku.. benar-benar merasa lebih baik."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas, seolah Jongin adalah adik laki-laki kecilnya.

"_Anytime_, Jongin-ah. Jangan ragu untuk memanggilku jika kau perlu teman bicara, ne?"

.::.

Jongin menemani Chanyeol bekerja di garasi seharian, membantu namja tinggi itu untuk membersihkan mobil, dan seperti janji Chanyeol kemarin, ia benar-benar mengajari Jongin tentang mesin; nama dan juga fungsinya, walaupun Jongin sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya lebih dari lima menit. Ia jadi heran, kenapa Chanyeol betah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumit semacam ini, tetapi lagi, jika Chanyeol ditanya bagaimana menurutnya jika ia bekerja di dapur dan bertugas membersihkan rumah, hal itu jauh lebih merepotkan.

"Untung saja aku tidak bekerja di garasi. Sungguh melelahkan." gumam Jongin sambil meminum es jeruk yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu, untuknya dan Chanyeol. Ia duduk berselonjoran, bersandar di dinding kayu garasi besar itu, dan memanggil Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Jongin, mengambil gelas kaca berisi air jeruk yang terlihat segar sekali itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Namja itu menyeka keringat, lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Jongin, berterima kasih kepada namja yang lebih muda itu atas minumannya.

"Hyung?" Jongin memanggil Chanyeol ragu, tangannya sibuk memainkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah di genggamannya, dengan kepala menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol berbalik, duduk menghadapnya, dan menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Menurut hyung, menyukai teman dekat sendiri, apakah itu salah?" Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang berubah murung, dengan sorotan mata sedih, tatapannya menerawang, entah memikirkan apa.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, dan berhenti di puncak kepala Jongin. Ia mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik namja tan itu, rambutnya halus sekali, seperti rambut bayi.

"Apa kita bicara tentang Sehun sekarang?"

Mata Jongin membulat lucu, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"A-aku tidak b-bilang kalau i-ini tentang S-Sehun."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"H-hyung! Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Jangan tertawa!"

Pandangan Chanyeol terlihat teduh, ketika Jongin memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap ke mata bulat milik Chanyeol.

"Itu sama sekali tidak salah, setidaknya menurutku. Rasa suka ―cinta― tak bisa kau atur; kepada siapa, bagaimana, kenapa. Perasaan itu benar-benar perasaan paling gila yang akan pernah kau rasakan, percayalah padaku, kau bahkan tak bisa memikirkan dirimu sendiri lagi karenanya. Jadi, Jongin, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku tahu kalau mencintai seseorang akan terasa menyenangkan, tetapi hanya jika seseorang itu pantas untuk perasaan paling berhargamu itu. Jadi, apa menurutmu Sehun pantas menerima perasaanmu?"

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-aku tidak tahu maksudmu, hyung."

"Maksudku, apa dia cukup baik untukmu?"

Ingin sekali Jongin menertawakan pertanyaan Chanyeol, yang menurutnya, konyol sekali itu.

Sehun adalah orang yang lebih dari kata cukup baik. Dia namja sempurna.

"Tentu saja. Bagiku dia yang terbaik."

"Lalu.. apa kau yakin dia juga menganggapmu sebagai yang terbaik pula?"

Jongin terdiam.

Kejadian tadi pagi terputar di otaknya. Sehun bahkan berlari darinya, tak mau menegurnya, tak mau menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya menjauh dari Jongin tanpa peduli.

Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu kejadian pergi-dari-rumah-pukul-tiga-pagi yang pertama kalinya atau bukan. Jongin baru pindah menempati tempat tidur baru, yang terletak paling dekat dengan garasi, kemarin. Jika tidak karena itu, Jongin tak akan pernah tahu Sehun pergi di pagi buta seperti itu.

Dan ia berpikir lagi. Sehun merupakan sebuah kesempurnaan, dia tampan dan kaya raya, semua orang pasti menginginkannya. Sebaliknya, Jongin hanya seorang namja miskin yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di keluarga Oh.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin sadar, harapannya untuk setidaknya _dianggap_ oleh Sehun benar-benar sangat tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.::To be continued::.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Rin baru kali ini nulis ff chaptered, jadi mohon maaf kalau ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Buat pasangannya Jongin, Rin belum nentuin antara Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, so anyone have any ideas? Gini deh, vote aja ya, selipin nama pairing yang kalian mau (Hunkai atau Chankai) di komen kalian, yang paling banyak votenya nanti kemungkinan bakal dijadiin pasangan Jongin di ff ini c;**

**Maaf ya, Rin ngga bisa sering update, 'cause I'm stuck with some tasks. Tugas kuliah berasa ngga ada habisnya, Rin jadi agak susah buat ngeluangin waktu untuk nulis ;_;**

**Ff ini kemungkinan bakal Rin update ke chap 2 kalau reviewnya udah lebih dari 20 ya ~\(^o^)/~**

**Review are loved! \(_^)/**

**.::.**

**Balasan review 'Fall in Love With A Prostitute'**

**Jongin48: **idenya kementok :c mian ya, nanti dibikinin deh ChanKai yg ga singkat2 lg hehe makasih udah review yaaa ^^

**Oneofakindgurl: **doh seneng deh kalo chingu sukaaa kkk~ maaf ya msh bnyk kurangnya ffnya ;_; thanks for review-ing chingu-ya c:

**Kamong Jjong: **plis bgt yeol dikatain idiot :'D makasih reviewnya yaaa c;

**mole13: **ngga ada ide nih buat sequel, miaaan :c makasih udah review ya ^^

**KaiNieris:** kemungkinan ga ada sequel, blm ada ide sama sekali, mian ;_; thanks reviewnya ^^

**chotaein816: **seneng deh dikatain keren /?/ iya ini jugak mulai nulis chankai lg meskipun ada hunkai juga heuheu /slapped/ thanks reviewnya ya ^o^

**laxyovrds: **thanks for the opinion chingu-ya, maaf bnyk kekurangannya, Rin masih author baru soalnya kkk ._.v makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**putrifibrianti96: **iya, sekali2 lah ukenya yg dominan kkk ditunggu ya Kriskai atau Hankai nya, kalo ada waktu nanti Rin bikin deh ouo thanks for review-ing ^o^

**aldi . loveydovey: **/ iya iya kkk thanks untuk reviewnyaa c:

**uthienz . keykimkibum: **ini Rin coba bikin chaptered ff, biar ga pendek lg kkk ^o^b makasih reviewnya ya c;

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **thanks for the support chingu-ya, tp syg bgt keknya ga ada sequel ;_; ide Rin kementok :c thanks reviewnya ya btw ^^b

**GaemCloud347: **heu thanks chingu-ya _ makasih jg buat reviewnya yaaa ^o^

**EXO-L's GL: **lanjut apaan deng ._. /slapped/ wkwk thanks reviewnya ya c:

**Chankaiuye: **thankyouuuu /squeals/ makasih reviewnya yaaa c;

**Rinirhm30: **but sadly, kayaknya ga ada sequel (/_T) thanks reviewnya chingu-ya ^^

**HoMin 'EL: **doh flattered bgt dibilang gitu kkk thanks reviewnya chingu-yaa ^o^b

**.::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Better Than I Know Myself**

**Chapter: 2**

**Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Park Chanyeol**

**Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

**Warning: typos, error!plot, and too much drama**

**.**

**.::HAPPY READING::.**

**.**

Beberapa hari belakangan, Jongin sering menjauhi Sehun. Pembicaraannya tempo hari bersama Chanyeol sedikit-banyak mempengaruhinya. Ia tak akan bisa bersikap biasa saja disaat apa yang Chanyeol katakan terus mengusiknya, membuat Jongin merasa risih sendiri jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Sehun. Pria tan itu bahkan beberapa kali melamun sendiri dan terlihat tak fokus.

Jongin tak tahu jika selama ini ia adalah seorang idiot. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol, mungkin ia tak akan pernah terbangun dari khayalannya, bahwa pria sempurna macam Sehun hanya akan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang sempurna pula. Sedangkan Jongin, bisa dikatakan dirinya jauh dari kata sempurna, ia hanya namja biasa, yang secara fisik pun tak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

"Kau membersihkan tempat yang sama selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, Jongin-ah." suara wanita membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Namja itu mendongak, dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah bersahabat Bibi Lee yang sedang tersenyum. Wanita tua yang merupakan teman bekerja ibunya dulu ―yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri oleh ibunya― itu mendekati Jongin. Jari-jari kecil dan kurusnya yang terbungkus kulit keriput bergerak mengusap sebagian pipi Jongin dengan penuh sayang. "Apa ada masalah? Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa bercerita dengan ahjumma kapan saja."

Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Bibi Lee yang lebih kecil, merasakan hangat yang menguar dari permukaan punggung tangannya. Namja itu menggeleng kecil dan mengulas sebuah senyum. Membuat Bibi Lee khawatir adalah hal yang tidak ingin Jongin lakukan, sebisa mungkin ia harus berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Bukankah Jongin sudah dewasa? Ia sudah cukup besar untuk bisa menghadapi masalahnya tanpa mempersulit orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Bibi Lee selalu bisa membuat Jongin nyaman, membuatnya seolah ia aman dan tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Sifatnya yang hangat dan penyayang juga membuat Jongin terikat pada wanita itu lebih dekat. Jongin akan selalu lupa jika di dunia ini, ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri, karena wanita itu meyakinkan Jongin jika ia tak sendiri, jika ia masih memiliki dirinya sebagai pengganti sosok ibu.

"Jongin baik-baik saja, ahjumma. Hanya sedikit lelah, sepertinya." Bibi Lee tahu jika pria itu berbohong. Ia merawat dan melihat Jongin tumbuh sejak namja itu kecil, jadi wanita itu sudah mengenal Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri. Tetapi wanita itu hanya mengiyakan, ia tak ingin memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita.

Setelah meminta Jongin untuk beristirahat dan memberinya vitamin, wanita itu pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu di ruang utama, mungkin menyiapkan ruangan untuk kedatangan Nyonya Oh nanti malam. Jongin mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas untuk membantunya sedikit melupakan pemikiran-pemikirannya, yang ia pikir akan membuatnya gila nantinya. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang adalah rileks.

Tepat ketika Jongin berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, seseorang memasuki dapur, membuat Jongin hampir menabraknya. "Maaf, aku tidak―" kata-kata Jongin tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat jika seseorang yang berdiri beberapa inchi darinya adalah Sehun. Laki-laki itu memberikan senyum tipis, tetapi Jongin tidak menghiraukannya. Namja tan itu berlari keluar dari sana tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia cukup cepat untuk menghilang dari sana sebelum Sehun megeluarkan reaksi.

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Sehun, Jongin selalu merasa ingin menangis. Percakapannya dengan Chanyeol terus menggema di dalam kepalanya, seolah mencemooh dirinya dan kebodohannya sendiri untuk memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Sehun. Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya kaku seketika saat itu juga.

Dan tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama Jongin berusaha mengabaikan Sehun. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongin juga selalu berlari dari Sehun, bahkan disaat pria Oh itu mengajaknya berbicara atau sekedar memintanya datang ke kamarnya. Jongin memang tidak tega, walau bagaimana pun, Sehun hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai teman dekat. Sehun juga memiliki sifat tertutup yang membuatnya tak mengenal baik orang lain yang ada di rumah itu, selain Jongin.

Membayangkan Sehun kesepian membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Sehun menderita, ia berbuat demikian agar keadaannya bisa menjadi lebih baik. Jongin tahu jika ia menjadi sangat egois untuk berpikir demikian, namun ia sungguh tak bisa berada dekat dengan Sehun untuk sekarang. Ia takut jika perasaannya justru akan semakin dalam. Untuk saat ini, biarkan seperti ini, biarkan mereka terbiasa tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain.

**.::.**

"Kau sering sekali ke sini akhir-akhir ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringatnya. Pria itu memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang membersihkan mobil merah kesukaan Sehun dengan penuh konsentrasi. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi yang serius begitu. Membuat Chanyeol teringat dengan hamster yang pernah dipeliharanya saat ia sekolah dasar dulu.

Jongin mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. "Hyung merasa terganggu?"

Oh, astaga, andai saja Jongin tahu jika 'terganggu' adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin untuk Chanyeol rasakan. Jongin memiliki sifat yang kekanakan dan terkadang, namja itu juga berlaku terlampau polos untuk namja seumurnya. Contohnya saja, kemarin, saat Chanyeol bertanya tentang ciuman pertama, Jongin langsung merengek tidak suka dengan pipi memerah. Dan kemudian, Chanyeol tahu jika namja itu tak pernah memiliki kekasih selama hidupnya, ia bahkan tak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun. _How adorable_, pikirnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, dan memeluk bahu Jongin. Senyum lebarnya tak bisa ia tahan. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan memiliki Jongin didalam pelukannya seperti ini.

"Aku takut pekerjaanmu di dapur terbengkalai hanya karena menemaniku disini." Jongin meninju pelan lengan atas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja tidak, hyung. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum kesini."

Namja yang lebih tinggi tertawa, dan lalu mengacak rambut namja tan itu dengan gemas. Chanyeol senang sekali jika Jongin meluangkan waktu setelah makan siang untuk menemaninya seperti sekarang. Dan namja itu yakin, Jongin hanya berusaha mengusir rasa gusarnya terhadap namja _blonde_ yang tak lain adalah majikan mereka itu. Untuk beberapa kali, Chanyeol berpikir untuk menarik kata-katanya beberapa hari lalu, untuk berharap jika ia bisa mengulang waktu dan tak mengatakan apa yang ia katakan saat itu. Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Ia sangat menyadari perubahan sikap Jongin terhadap Sehun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir merasa tidak enak. _Hampir_. Karena akhirnya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Seegois apapun kedengarannya itu.

Jongin memperhatikan mobil merah yang sedang dibersihkannya beberapa saat lalu. Pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang Sehun, dan kepergiannya dipagi buta. Jongin merasa jika sebaiknya ia tidak tahu tentang kejadian itu, bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak terbangun dan mendatangi Sehun, seharusnya ia tidak perlu menghiraukan suara kendaraan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai Tuan atau Nyonya Oh yang sedang bepergian saja.

Pria itu menghela nafas. Ia menatap Chanyeol, yang juga menatapnya, dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Chanyeol tahu jika itu adalah sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Mata Jongin terlihat sedih, senyum itu sama sekali tidak mencapai sinar matanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan senyum-senyum Jongin yang terlihat manis sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, hyung?" Jongin tiba-tiba mulai berbicara, dan Chanyeol semakin menatapnya dengan lekat. Pria itu bisa melihat air mata yang perlahan mulai menetes di pelupuk mata Jongin. "Ya?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah Chanyeol, menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Chanyeol semakin jelas melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Jongin yang membuat dadanya ikut berdenyut sakit. Ia ingin sekali menghapus air matanya satu per satu.

"Saat eomma meninggal, Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus berada di sampingku. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu ia memelukku setiap malam, agar aku bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk. Anak itu terus mengomeliku dan mengataiku cengeng, tapi aku tahu, dia hanya ingin aku untuk berhenti menangis." Jongin tertawa kecil, sebuah tawa yang semakin membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir dengan luka. Tangan Jongin juga mengepal kuat, meremas kain lap ―yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk membersihkan mobil Sehun― dengan erat. "Aku sungguh bersyukur, karena aku memiliki Sehun sebagai sahabatku, dia tak pernah meninggalkanku seperti appa meninggalkanku, bahkan di waktu aku paling terpuruk sekalipun. Dia terus ada disana, tersenyum dan selalu berusaha membuatku tertawa. Memberiku semangat."

Punggung tangan Jongin menghapus sebagian air matanya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, senyum yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Senyumnya terlihat hangat dan penuh perasaan. _Apa Jongin selalu tersenyum seperti itu saat memikirkan Sehun?_ Chanyeol akan sangat iri sekali dengannya jika benar itu terjadi. Jongin terlihat cantik sekali tersenyum seperti itu.

"Dan saat itulah aku merasa jika aku ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamanya, hyung. Aku pikir rasanya akan sangat hampa jika aku hidup tanpanya. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku, jika perasaan itu hanya rasa sayang sebagai saudara, karena aku terlalu lama bersamanya dan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya." suara Jongin terdengar semakin memelan dan parau. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan tangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mendekatinya, dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu, menenggelamkan wajah penuh air matanya ke dadanya.

Jemari Jongin mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol dengan kuat. Isakan-isakannya yang terendam, terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol, sehingga pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung namja tan itu.

"Dan, hyung, hingga sekarang, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku selalu berpikir jika aku mencintainya. Aku _tahu_ aku mencintainya. Rasanya sangat tidak adil, saat aku harus meyakinkan diriku dengan kebohongan hanya untuk menghancurkan perasaanku sendiri."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dengan lembut, menghirup harum dari rambutnya yang halus. "Terkadang, apa yang membuat kita hancurlah yang akan membuat kita tetap kuat. Terkadang kita harus melalui hal yang menyakitkan sebelum memetik kebahagiaan. Bukankah selalu seperti itu?" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, membuat namja tan itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kau hanya perlu memberi cintamu kepada orang yang cukup baik untukmu. Yang menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya."

Jongin bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi yang ia rasakan kemudian adalah bibir Chanyeol yang mengecup sudut bibirnya.

**.::.**

Jongin bergerak tak nyaman di atas kasurnya. Ia sudah berusaha tidur sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi matanya seolah tak mengantuk sama sekali. Ia terjaga hingga sekarang tanpa sekalipun menguap. Aneh sekali, karena biasanya, Jongin bukan seseorang yang bisa menahan untuk tidak tidur.

Ia sudah mencoba segalanya; dengan telentang, tengkurap, menungging, memeluk boneka, dia bahkan melepaskan bajunya! Dan semua tidak berhasil. Ia tetap terjaga seolah malam belum mencapai puncaknya.

Sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, Jongin memeluk boneka Pororo miliknya sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya. _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Ibunya sering menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jongin sebelum tidur. Setelah lagu selesai, ibunya akan memberi ciuman di keningnya, dan membisikkan "Selamat malam." dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya akan mengelus helaian rambut Jongin dua kali sebelum beliau beranjak dari kamar tidur Jongin.

Ah, Jongin jadi merindukan ibunya.

Saat ibunya ada bersamanya, semua terasa mudah. Ia merasa seakan mampu melalui apapun. Ia merasa kuat dan tegar.

Tetapi sekarang ibunya tak ada bersamanya secara fisik. Jongin tahu ibunya selalu ada untuknya, mengawasinya dari surga. Namun tetap saja, semuanya seakan berbanding terbalik dengan saat dimana ia masih bisa merasakan hangat pelukan ibunya setiap hari. Sekarang semuanya selalu terasa sulit. Bahkan terkadang, Jongin berpikir untuk menyerah dan berhenti berusaha.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bersandar di kusen jendela dan menyibak sebagian kain gorden. Namja itu memandang langit yang dihiasi bulan purnama dan beberapa bintang kecil berkelap-kelip.

"Eomma? Apa eomma bisa mendengar Jongin?" Jongin berbisik pelan, matanya tertuju kepada sang rembulan yang bersinar terang malam itu. "Jongin tahu eomma mendengarnya."

Jari-jari Jongin mengelus kaca jendela dengan perlahan, seolah ia sedang mengelus permukaan wajah ibunya yang halus. "Bisakah eomma membantu Jongin? Jongin.. tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Biasanya, disaat-saat seperti ini, Jongin akan memeluk ibunya dan duduk sambil bersandar di bahunya. Bercerita panjang-lebar dengan antusias, menuangkan semua emosinya, tak menyimpan barang secuil pun rahasia. Dan ibunya akan menggenggam tangannya, mencium pipinya, dan memberinya nasehat, memberinya jalan keluar. Ibunya selalu tahu harus berkata apa, sesulit apapun masalah Jongin, ibunya selalu mempunyai jawabannya.

Sayangnya semua hanya masa lalu. Ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi. Jongin hanya sendirian, dan dengan keadaan rumit sekarang, rasanya Jongin semakin merasa kesepian. Sehun dan Chanyeol, Jongin tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan keduanya. Mereka sama-sama membingungkan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" sebuah suara yang terdengar berat mengagetkan Jongin, membuat namja tan itu terlonjak kecil di atas kasurnya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin berbalik, dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Sehun bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Namja yang lebih muda memandang intens namja tan itu, hingga membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman. "A-ada apa, Hun? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun melirik jam dinding, "Tak biasanya kau belum tidur." ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku hanya t-tak bisa tidur saja."

Sehun berdecak dan kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku?"

Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi namja itu hanya menunduk dan memainkan selimutnya. Matanya sama sekali tak tertuju ke arah Sehun. Inilah yang Jongin tak suka jika ia bertengkar dengan Sehun, namja itu sangat mudah membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dan lemah.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu." Jongin menyahut dengan suara gumaman pelan, tetapi untungnya telinga Sehun bisa menangkapnya dengan baik. Namja itu berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di samping kasur kecil Jongin.

"Semua ini tentang kejadian malam itu, bukan?" Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut, Jongin tak menyangka jika Sehun akan mengungkit masalah tersebut lebih dahulu. "Kau kira aku tak sadar jika kau menjauhiku belakangan ini?"

"Maaf―"

"Kau hanya bisa meminta maaf!" tubuh Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sehun yang meninggi dan terdengar marah. Sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah mencercanya, dan sekarang namja itu malah melakukannya dengan berteriak.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Sehun-ah?" perasaan Jongin benar-benar berkecamuk. Rasa marah, cemas, dan takut melebur menjadi satu. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku malam itu? Kau lari dariku, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku? Dugaan apa saja yang menghantuiku?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkan aku, Jongin."

Jongin terkesiap. "Kau sahabatku! Tentu aku akan khawatir tentang keadaanmu. Kau pergi begitu saja di pagi buta tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku sempat berpikir kau pergi ke klub waktu itu, tetapi aku tahu kau bukan namja macam itu. Kemudian kupikir kau hanya ingin rileks dan berjalan-jalan, tetapi lagi, kau seharusnya pulang saat fajar datang, tempo hari kau pulang saat malam, Hun. Kau tak pulang seharian. Aku benar-benar takut jika―"

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki namja bertelinga lebar itu kan? Kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, nanti namjamu itu cemburu." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak ingin repot berurusan dengannya hanya karena kau."

"A-apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu berkata demikian. Chanyeol hanya teman dekatnya. Tak tahukah Sehun jika dirinyalah yang mengambil hati Jongin sejak lama?

"Chanyeol hyung sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, Hun." suara Jongin terdengar sangat pelan. Ia ragu dan takut dengan respon yang akan diberikan Sehun.

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak suka dengan ucapannya. Namja itu tak menggubris Jongin, dan langsung keluar kamar kecil milik namja itu, dengan membanting pintu. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia menatap pintu kayu kamarnya dengan gelisah. Rasanya barusan itu seperti mimpi.

Selama ini, jika mereka bertengkar, Sehun akan mendatangi Jongin dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama atau sekedar memandangi langit bersama selama berjam-jam. Sehun tak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. Mereka selalu akur tanpa harus ada yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu atau pertengkaran hebat seperti tadi.

**.::.**

Sebuah mobil Mustang berwarna gelap melaju meninggalkan kediaman Oh dipagi buta. Yang berada dibalik kemudinya tentu saja, Sehun. Namja itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, toh jalan juga dalam keadaan sepi, ia bisa melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia mau.

Lima menit kemudian, Sehun menurunkan kecepatannya, ketika mobilnya memasuki kawasan ramai yang kumuh. Klub-klub murah berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa wanita-wanita berpakaian minim juga berdiri disekitaran bahu jalan.

Sehun terus mengendarai mobilnya, tidak menghiraukan wanita-wanita yang mulai mendekati mobilnya dan tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Sial, Sehun ke sini bukan untuk hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

Namja itu menghela nafas kecil ketika ia menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Seorang pria paruh baya mabuk yang berjalan terhuyung, yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah klub. Sehun melajukan mobilnya mendekati si pria, dan memarkirnya di bahu jalan.

Pria itu terus berjalan terseok-seok, sesekali menari dan menyanyi dengan tidak jelas. Sehun hanya berdecih melihatnya. Namja Oh itu mengejar si pria dan menarik tangannya, membuat pria itu berbalik dan menyalak marah.

"Tuan Kim, kau harus ikut denganku. Jongin memerlukanmu." pria itu berhenti bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri mematung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jongin?" gumamnya pelan, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Sepertinya malam ini pria itu tak terlalu mabuk. Karena biasanya, ia sama sekali tak bisa diajak bicara. _Well, less problem to deal with_, pikir Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.::To be continued::.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Finally, chapter 2 selesai juga hehe maaf karena ceritanya terlalu rumit ya :c Well, you already warned about too much drama, arent you? /slapped/**

**Sekarang udah pada tau kan kenapa Sehun keluar malem-malem gitu mau kemana? Sehun anak baik kok, ga mungkin keluyuran ga jelas :^) hehe**

**Oh iya, untuk chapter 1, Rin ga nyangka kalo reviewnya bakal lumayan banyak, Rin sampe terharu banget c': heuheu and please don't adress me as author-ssi ya, panggil Rin aja, atau eonni atau saeng (Rin 97liner hehe) thanks! /big grin/**

**Buat pairing, ff ini bakalan jadi HUNKAI FICT, karena hunkai yg menang vote c; tp Chankai masih ada sedikit2, Rin jadiin pairing pembantu /?/**

**Keep review-ing, chingu-ya! ~\(^o^)/~**

**.::.**

**Balasan review Chap. 1:**

**novisaputri09: Mian chingu-ya, kemaren itu waktu ngupload dan ngetik beda laptop jd tiba2 gitu deh :c tapi udah aku reupload kok hehe thanks reviewnya yaaa ^^b**

**Dae victen: double pairing? Threesome dong entar /slapped/ kkk~ makasih reviewnya ya c:**

**evi . rahayu . 52: well, i cant decided it, chingu-ya ouo thanks for review-ing anyway c;**

**chotaein816: berarti voted for both mungkin? Hehe thanks reviewnya ya ^o^**

**putrifibrianti96: sehun ga nyuekin kok c': maksud dia baik /? hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-ya^^**

**nha . shawol: iya nih kkk~ oke chingu-ya, makasih reviewnya ya c;**

**Jongin48: wow, thanks, chingu-ya c': iya pengennya sih cinta segitiga._. itu udah ada tuh di chap 2 kenapa si sehun bandel pergi subuh gitu hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-yaaa^^**

**askasufa: Chan hebat ngomong ye jadi bisa bikin Jongin ragu gitu c': yap, chingu-ya, makasih ^^b makasih juga reviewnya ya c:**

**afranabilah19: iya lanjut kok chingu o_o heuheu thanks reviewnya ya c:**

**asmayae: ini udah lanjut kok^^ udah ada di chap 2 tuh si sehun ngapain jam 3 pagi hehe thanks reviewnya chingu-ya c:**

**uthienz . keykimkibum: sehun ga kenapanapa kok c': heu makasih reviewnya ya ^^b**

**meifaharuka . haruka: makasih yaaa hehe ibunya Jongin ceritanya udah meninggal :c kris jadi siapa ya? Ada ide ga? Entar kalo fit perfectly ke cerita biar aku masukin juga si kris hehe makasih reviewnya chingu-ya ^^**

**eviaquariusgirl: ini udah lanjut kok c; thanks reviewnya ya^^**

**miszshanty05: oke ^^b thanks reviewnya yaaa c:**

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: rumit bgt ya? tp ga bikin bosen baca kan? c': thanks reviewnya ya ^^**

**KaiNieris: oke ^^b ini udah update kok hihi thanks reviewnya yaaa c:**

**thiefhanie . fhaa: syukur deh kalo suka hehe makasih reviewnya ya, chingu-ya ^^**

**LM90: duh ketawa baca komennya, chingu ouo thanks reviewnya yaaa c:**

**oracle88: seriously? Hehe makasih banyak yaaa c: updated already chingu-ya, makasih reviewnya ya^^**

**GaemCloud347: iya tidur dideket garasi kok, bukan sama Chan._. hehe makasih reviewnya ya chingu-ya c:**

**parkwu: udah di repost kok c; hehe makasih reviewnya ya, chingu-ya^^**

**Guest: voted!^^ hehe makasih reviewnya yaaa**

**nadia: bikin sehun cemburu? Already did, chingu-ya hehe makasih reviewnya ya c:**

**cute: kai kuat kok, ga cengeng c': heuheu makasih reviewnya, chingu-ya^^**

**jundongah: ini udah diupdate kok, chingu-ya hehe itu udah ada di chap 2 kenapa si sehun keluyuran subuh begitu /? Hehe wah, Rin juga uke!Kai shipper nih c; hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-yaaa ^^b**

**sukmawindia: iya salam kenal juga^^ hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-ya c:**

**eexxxo: already did, chingu-ya^^ makasih reviewnya yaaa**

**guestssi: makasih bnyk yaa c: hehe makasih juga reviewnya, chingu-ya^^**

**ruki: nyesek bgt ya kayaknya Jongin kalo suka sama Hun :c heu makasih reviewnya yaa^^**

**love365: udah nih hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-ya^^**

**Korisu: Jonginnya emg nyesek :c heu makasih reviewnya, chingu-yaaa^^**

**rofi . mvpshawol: iyanih :c hehe Chan modus doang itu mah /slapped/ u.u makasih reviewnya ya, rofi /can i call u that?/ ^^**

**oneofakindgurl: miss you toooo ;_; mikirnya panjang bgt nyampe kesituuu wkwk makasih bnyk ya masukannya, chingu-ya ouo hehe makasih juga buat reviewnyaaaa c;**

**EXO 12 – XLKSLBCCDTKS: makasih banyak yaaa^^ makasih jg buat reviewnya c:**

**jonginisa: makasih, chingu-ya^^ thanks jg buat reviewnyaa c:**

**Kamong Jjong: iyanih, lg pengen aja bikin Chan gitu hehe thanks reviewnya, chingu-ya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Better Than I Know Myself**

**Chapter: 3**

**Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and Huang Zitao**

**Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

**Warning: typos, error!plot, and too much drama**

**.**

**.::HAPPY READING::.**

**.**

Malam dengan rintik-rintik hujan adalah hal yang sangat menenangkan. Suasananya yang terkesan damai dan sedikit sejuk, juga bunyi air hujan yang seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur, merupakan kesukaan Jongin. Ia akan tidur nyenyak dengan sendirinya, dan ditemani mimpi indah semalaman. Walaupun terkadang telapak kaki Jongin seringkali terasa beku saat pagi, namja itu tetap menyukai malam-malam seperti ini.

Jongin bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Beberapa kali ia menguap, tapi sepertinya ia belum cukup mengantuk untuk tidur, buktinya ia masih saja terjaga. Namja itu sengaja membuka gorden jendelanya, jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa memandangi hujan. Berharap itu akan membuatnya cepat tertidur. Karena jujur saja, tubuhnya lelah sekali, seharian ini ia sibuk membereskan kamar-kamar tamu dan juga mengelap puluhan koleksi barang pecah belah milik Nyonya Oh.

Bibi Lee bilang jika keluarga majikan mereka dari Cina akan datang dan menginap besok lusa. Karena itulah Jongin harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin. Bibi Lee memang ingin membantunya, tetapi Jongin merasa tak enak membiarkan wanita berumur sepertinya melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan, jadi akhirnya Jongin menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Jongin mengerang, awalnya ia berniat tidur setidaknya pada pukul sembilan. Karena besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk membantu Paman Kwon mengurusi taman. Namja itu merutuk kecil, dan akhirnya, memutuskan untuk membuat susu hangat di dapur.

Langkah Jongin benar-benar pelan. Matanya setengah tertutup, dan ia berkali-kali menguap. Ia bahkan hampir menumpahkan air panas dan memecahkan gelas, mengantuk dan kelelahan sepertinya membuat Jongin menjadi agak tak fokus.

Susu hangat membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik, walaupun rasanya sedikit terlalu manis, tapi itu tak begitu masalah. Namja itu mencuci gelas, dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya sesegera mungkin. Baru saja Jongin hendak membuka pintu dapur, ia sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang, seorang wanita.

Jongin membuka pintu dengan berhati-hati dan mengintip. Ia bernafas lega melihat sosok cantik Nyonya Oh berjalan bersisian dengan Sehun. Mungkin mereka pulang bersama menggunakan mobil Nyonya Oh, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar suara bising mobil Mustang milik Sehun barusan.

Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar ingin keluar dari balik pintu dan menyapa keduanya, tetapi namja itu malah kembali merapatkan pintu, menyembunyikan badannya dan hanya mengintip, karena Nyonya Oh membentak Sehun dengan nada marah. Jongin tidak ingin merusak 'momen' mereka sekarang. Akan sangat canggung untuknya jika tiba-tiba berada ditengah-tengah suasana menegangkan antara anak dan ibu tersebut.

Tangan Nyonya Oh berusaha menggapai Sehun, menghentikan puteranya itu untuk menjauhinya. Sehun berhenti. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berbalik, dan kemudian kembali berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Dari tempat Jongin berdiri, ia bisa melihat jika Nyonya Oh terlihat agak kesal dengan sikap Sehun. Namun ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun, hanya punggung namja itu yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali, eomma." pegangan Nyonya Oh di lengan atas Sehun mengerat. Wanita itu memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon. Jika yang berada diposisi Sehun sekarang adalah Jongin, bisa dipastikan Jongin akan luluh karenanya. "Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak keras kepala, dan memikirkan semuanya, Sehun?"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya berulang kali." namja itu kemudian melepaskan tangan Nyonya Oh dari lengannya. Kemudian memegangi kedua bahu sempit wanita itu. "Jawabannya akan selalu sama. Berapa kali pun aku berpikir."

Nyonya Oh tidak memberi respon apapun selama beberapa saat. Semuanya hening. Terlalu hening hingga Jongin bisa mendengar suara hujan samar-samar.

Jongin sudah akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, bertingkah seolah ia baru saja membuat sesuatu untuk perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar di malam hari, dan seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Nyonya Oh mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Matanya memerah dan dipenuhi dengan air mata. Sepertinya topik yang mereka bicarakan lebih sensitif dibanding yang Jongin kira.

"Eomma sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, seperti anak sendiri. Eomma berjanji tepat sebelum ibunya meninggal. Tak bisakah kau mengerti? Sekali ini saja, eomma mohon." Sehun menangkup wajah ibunya. Lalu mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi, eomma, seharusnya eomma juga mengerti jika aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

Mata Nyonya Oh yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dan terlihat memerah menatap tepat ke mata Sehun. "Berikan eomma satu alasan agar bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah setuju dengan ini?"

"Jongin masih memiliki ayah, kan?"

Tubuh Jongin menegang ketika namanya keluar dari bibir Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah sebelum ini?

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ayahnya masih hidup atau tidak!" pekik Nyonya Oh marah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah ibunya. "Jika aku bisa menemukan ayahnya, bagaimana?"

"Berpikirlah dengan benar, Sehun. Apa begitu salah bagimu jika eomma mengadopsi Jongin? Bukankah sejak kecil kau ingin sekali punya saudara? Apa kau begitu tidak setuju hingga nekad ingin mencari ayahnya?"

Sehun menyentakkan tangan ibunya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Aku akan setuju jika eomma mengadopsi orang lain untuk menjadi saudaraku. Siapapun selain Jongin."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sehun beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke lantai dua. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh masih bertahan di tempatnya. Wanita itu memandangi ke arah Sehun, titik dimana ia terakhir kali terlihat sebelum menghilang dibalik lorong, dengan wajah kusut dan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Jongin juga masih berada di tempatnya. Ia masih terlalu syok untuk sekedar bereaksi. Barusan itu apa? Apa Sehun membencinya? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka renggang hingga ia sampai bertengkar dengan Nyonya Oh yang ingin mengadopsinya?

Kepala Jongin rasanya pusing sekali. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang. Namja itu bahkan tidak sadar jika tubuhnya sudah limbung dan terjatuh menghantam meja kecil dibelakangnya. Beberapa gelas dan teko kecil yang terbuat dari keramik berjatuhan ke lantai. Dan ketika ia mendongak, ia bertatapan langsung dengan wajah panik Nyonya Oh.

**.::.**

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, Jongin-ah. Kau sakit?" telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar menempel di dahi Jongin yang kecil. Lebih terlihat seperti ingin memerangkap keseluruhan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya, sebenarnya.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum. Walaupun jelas sekali jika ia berbohong. Ia baru saja dari kamar mandi, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Jongin begitu terpengaruhi oleh kejadian tadi malam. Bahkan ia memimpikan Sehun dan kenangan masa kecil mereka bersama, dan kalau boleh jujur, itu malah hanya memperburuk keadaan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat seperti namja yang baru saja berubah menjadi vampir; begitu pucat dan terlihat 'tidak hidup'."

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ucapan Chanyeol terkadang sungguh konyol dan tak masuk akal. Tetapi Jongin tak bisa memungkiri jika itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur juga. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Percayalah."

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mendorong Jongin untuk berkata jujur. Tetapi namja itu cukup mengerti jika Jongin tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Mungkin sebuah masalah pribadi?

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar Jongin tertawa karenanya. Namja itu agak bersyukur karena Jongin tetap bersikap biasa dengannya, walaupun sebagian dari dirinya berharap jika Jongin mau membahas kejadian tempo hari.

Sampai detik ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Jongin, bagaimana cantiknya wajah meronanya setelah ia mengecup bibirnya. Rasanya semua itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Hyung? Sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa melamun?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika menyadari jika Jongin mendekatinya, dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal satu sama lain. Apalagi _puppy eyes_nya yang menggemaskan itu, dan, oh, bibirnya yang penuh dan merah.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jika ia tetap menatap Jongin, ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri dan malah mencium namja itu, lagi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah." sial, Chanyeol bahkan berkata dengan terbata. Benar-benar memalukan.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan memeriksa mesin mobil, dan Jongin hanya berjalan mengelilingi garasi, memperhatikan barang-barang yang asing baginya itu. Sesekali Jongin akan bertanya pada Chanyeol jika ia menemukan barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi selebihnya mereka lebih banyak diam.

Setiap beberapa menit mata Chanyeol akan beralih ke sosok Jongin. Namja itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Kelakuan Jongin selalu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Terkadang Chanyeol dibuat bingung, kenapa rasanya memperhatikan sikap namja seperti Jongin bisa sangat menyenangkan? Ia tak pernah bosan memperhatikannya.

Sekarang saja Jongin sedang memainkan beberapa obeng, mengetuk-ngetukkannya dengan ritme entah-apa, dan tertawa kecil sendiri. Benar-benar menggemaskan, bukan? Apalagi jika Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, pipinya yang agak _chubby_, matanya yang agak kecil, dan hidungnya yang lucu. Chanyeol akan selalu terkesan jika ia memandangi Jongin, karena namja itu sungguh seseorang yang memiliki aura memikat yang alami. Seolah ia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang begitu sempurna.

Sayang sekali, Jongin tidak menyadari semua itu. Chanyeol sudah pernah mendengar Jongin mengeluhkan penampilannya, yang ia pikir terlalu biasa dan bahkan cukup jelek, beberapa kali. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa membuat Jongin berada diposisinya sekarang, Chanyeol yakin jika Jongin tidak akan pernah berpikir demikian lagi. Karena jika Chanyeol ditanya bagaimana penampilan Jongin, menurutnya namja itu adalah pengertian dari sempurna, tidak ada kekurangan sama sekali.

"Jongin-ah?" namja yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan kedua alis terangkat, tetapi kedua tangannya masih memegangi obeng yang dimainkannya sejak tadi. "Ne, hyung?" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

_Kau manis sekali. Maukah kau berkencan denganku dan melupakan Oh-bodoh-Sehun?_ Chanyeol hampir menyuarakan kata hatinya. Tetapi ia bisa menahan diri dan malah bertanya, "Lagu apa yang kau mainkan dengan obeng-obeng itu?". Sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar bodoh. Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang. Baru beberapa jam bersama Jongin dan ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, dua kali!

Jongin tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas, tanpa beban dan dipaksakan. "Kau benar-benar konyol, hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah tertawa Jongin. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku sungguh ingin tahu." ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Hanya saja tawanya semakin nyaring.

**.::.**

Keluarga Huang, salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga Oh dari Cina, datang tepat tengah hari. Nyonya dan Tuan Huang, serta Zitao, sepupu Sehun yang seumuran dengannya. Tuan Oh juga datang bersama mereka. Dari yang Jongin dengar, Tuan Oh sengaja pergi ke Cina hanya untuk menjemput mereka dan menemani selama perjalanan ke Korea.

"Jongin?" sapa Zitao tak yakin. Keduanya memang sering bertemu saat kecil dulu, ketika keluarga Huang masih menetap di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan selama beberapa tahun. Sepupu Sehun itu menghampirinya, dan Jongin melambai kecil ke arahnya. "Hai, Zitao."

Zitao tersenyum lebar. Dan merangkul bahu Jongin kemudian. "Kau tak berubah sama sekali, Jongin." komentarnya sambil mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. Dan Jongin hanya meresponnya dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Menurut Jongin, Zitao juga tak banyak berubah. Hanya saja figurnya terlihat semakin tegas, dan ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tinggi, benar-benar tinggi. Padahal seingat Jongin, diantara Zitao, dirinya, dan Sehun, Zitao memiliki badan terpendek saat kecil. Dan yang Jongin sadari juga adalah, jika Zitao memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menarik.

"Kau juga tak banyak berubah." sahut Jongin kalem. Ia kemudian menyapa Nyonya dan Tuan Huang dengan sopan, dan menawarkan untuk membawakan barang mereka ke kamar tamu.

Jongin menunggu hingga semuanya masuk, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tetapi kemudian, sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya dengan kasar, menariknya ke belakang hingga ia hampir terjungkal jatuh. Namja itu terbelalak ketika menyadari jika Tuan Oh adalah orang yang menarik lengannya. "A-ada apa, Tuan?" suara Jongin terdengar seperti mangsa yang mencicit kepada predatornya.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan. Memalukan." desis pria paruh baya itu. Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, ia sungguh merasa kesakitan karena cengkeraman Tuan Oh yang semakin erat di lengannya. "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Mengerti?" Jongin tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Dan untungnya, setelah itu, Tuan Oh melepaskan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menunduk, tidak berani melihat ke arah Tuan Oh. Namja itu berusaha mati-matian agar ia tak menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apalagi mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu, saat Sehun yang berkata tak ingin punya saudara seperti Jongin. Dan sekarang Tuan Oh juga, memperingatinya seperti itu, seolah Jongin adalah seseorang yang tak tahu diri.

Jongin mengerti sekali posisinya yang hanya sebagai pembantu. Walaupun Jongin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika terkadang ia menganggap kediaman mewah itu sebagai 'rumah'nya, sebagai tempat ia pulang dan berteduh. Waktu bertahun-tahun yang terlewati olehnya tinggal di kediaman itu juga membuat Jongin sedikit-banyak merasa nyaman dan merasa.. seolah ia memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di sana.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau disini?" Jongin masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Terlebih karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Jarinya menyentuh dagu Jongin dengan hati-hati, kemudian menggerakkannya agar Jongin mendongak. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya, bermaksud menghilangkan air mata yang sebelumnya memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Meskipun sia-sia karena seseorang yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang dengan jelas melihatnya. "Kau menangis? Ada apa, Jongin?"

Air mata Jongin malah mengalir deras ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Zitao dengan erat. Namja itu juga berusaha menenangkannya dengan berbagai kalimat manis macam "Semua akan baik-baik saja." berulang kali.

Jongin tahu jika Zitao tak mengerti dengan keadaannya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia sungguh membutuhkan sandaran, dan Zitao datang dengan sendirinya.

Zitao mengelus punggung Jongin dengan gerakan lembut. Dan Jongin meresponnya dengan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Semuanya terasa seperti dulu lagi, ketika Jongin kecil berkelahi dengan Sehun, Zitao akan datang dan memeluknya, lalu memaksanya untuk meminta maaf duluan, karena siapapun tahu jika Sehun memiliki ego yang terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu." gumam Jongin ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. Zitao mengusak rambutnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah merasa demikian." sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang tampan.

Jogin tertawa kecil dan meninju lengan Zitao dengan pelan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Zitao mengangguk yakin. Ia merangkul bahu Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ayolah, kau harus bergabung makan malam dengan kami."

Namja tan itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Zitao berkata demikian. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

"_Berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini._"

"_Aku akan setuju jika eomma mengadopsi orang lain untuk menjadi saudaraku. Siapapun selain Jongin._"

Kata-kata Tuan Oh dan Sehun kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Jongin tidak mungkin ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Oh, terlebih ada keluarga Huang juga. Ia tidak ingin dianggap buruk, dianggap tidak tahu posisinya.

"A-aku mengantuk. Kalian makan malam saja tanpaku." Zitao menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar Jongin. Suara namja itu terdengar bergetar dan agak tidak yakin. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada sama sekali."

**.::.**

Jongin memandangi langit, yang malam itu dihiasi dengan bulan yang bersinar terang dan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang indah. Sudah beberapa hari ini, malam di Seoul dilewatinya dengan rintikan hujan, akhirnya, malam ini Jongin bisa melihat indahnya purnama dan bintang-bintang.

Namja itu mengeratkan jaket rajutnya ketika angin malam berhembus semakin kencang. Ia memang sedang berada di taman belakang kediaman Oh. Duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di bawah pohon besar. Itu tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, _dulu_.

Ah, Jongin jadi merindukan namja Oh itu. Walaupun suka memerintah dan terlihat cuek dan egois, Jongin tahu jika Sehun sebenarnya sosok yang baik dan perhatian. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan maksudnya dengan baik. Tetapi Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini, sudah berbeda. Seolah dirinya berubah begitu saja, bahkan Jongin merasa seperti tidak mengenal Sehun lagi. Seolah Sehun yang ia kenal dulu menghilang begitu saja.

Sesuatu yang membuat Jongin bersyukur adalah ketika ia menyadari jika Tuan Oh sudah mulai memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Sehun. Minggu lalu, Jongin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Sehun dan Tuan Oh pergi bekerja bersama. Mungkin semua itu karena Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan meneruskan perusahaan Nyonya Oh? Entahlah. Jongin tak tahu apa-apa belakangan ini.

"Kau bisa sakit." Jongin berjengit kaget mendengar sebuah suara berat menegurnya. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh, dan hampir saja rahangnya jatuh ke tanah ketika mendapati jika itu adalah.. "S-Sehun?"

Ekspresi kaget Jongin yang terlihat konyol itu masih terpampang di wajah manisnya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Sehun mengangkat alisnya melihat reaksi Jongin, yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

Jongin semakin dibuat tak percaya saat Sehun malah duduk di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat tenang dan nyaman, seolah beberapa minggu ini tidak terjadi apapun diantara keduanya.

Sehun tidak melihat ke arah Jongin. Ia hanya mendongak menatap langit, dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Sehun?" Jongin terdengar seperti menahan nafas, kaku, dan cemas. Suaranya agak gemetar dan terlampau pelan, sungguh bukan Jongin sekali sebenarnya.

"Hm?" Sehun bahkan tidak mau menatap Jongin. Ia masih sibuk memandangi langit.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, dan lebih memilih menatapi bunga-bunga di taman itu yang bergerak tertiup-tiup angin. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar Jongin yang panik. Menggemaskan. "A-aku hanya i-ingin tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sehun tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya.

"Sungguh." jawabnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku hanya merindukan tempat ini." sahut Sehun, menatap ke arah langit sekilas, sebelum kembali memandangi Jongin. "O-oh."

Kedua pipi Jongin memerah karena dipandangi dengan instens oleh Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Ada apa?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Sehun juga terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jongin.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin sudah bisa menebak jika Sehun akan membalikkan pertanyaan padanya. Sehun selalu begitu jika sudah tidak bisa menjawab.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau punya masalah, dan berpikir jika kembali ke masa lalu akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau ingin berada disini karena disini mengingatkanmu dengan masa kecilmu?"

Nyatanya Jongin mengenal Sehun. Terlalu mengenalnya. Hingga rasanya Sehun merasa jika ia tak bisa memiliki rahasia apapun. Karena Jongin membacanya dengan jelas seolah ia adalah sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu tebakannya benar.

"Semuanya terasa begitu mudah, dulu. Benar, kan? Aku juga merindukan saat-saat seperti itu, kadang-kadang." lanjut Jongin, masih dengan menatap Sehun. "Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda. Kau dekat dengan Tuan Oh."

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya. Mendengar Jongin berkata demikian, membuat dadanya menghangat. Ternyata Jongin masih memperhatikannya.

"Dia mulai menganggapku. Jadi aku juga mulai menerimanya."

"Itu hal yang bagus, kurasa."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja. Dia kemungkinan besar tak akan dipukul dan disumpah-serapahi ayahnya lagi. Walaupun Sehun sendiri tahu jika hal itu semata-mata karena terpaksa, karena perusahaan ibunya memerlukan penerus, dan hanya ada dirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau juga berbeda." komentar Sehun tiba-tiba. Tubuh Jongin menegang, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sehun.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Chanyeol, dan berpelukan dengan Zitao."

Dan hati kecil Jongin hancur saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.::To be continued::.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Rin minta maaf karna lama buat ngupdate ff ini :c Rin lg ga begitu fokus nulis karna kemarin2 lg liburan dan sempet ada masalah keluarga juga :c mudah2an chap 3 ini bisa lebih satisfy dibanding yg sebelum2nya dan worth to read lah, at least :'c**

**Rin mau tanya juga nih, menurut chingu2, ff ini lanjut atau end disini aja, ya? Soalnya, jujur, Rin ga puas sama alurnya sih /slapped/ ada masukan ga? /hiks/**

**Keep review-ing ya, chingu-ya! ~\(^o^)/~**

**.::.**

**Balasan review Chap. 2:**

**Nzakiyya: **hehe iya, Sehun kan tetap punyanya Jongin/?/ makasih reviewnya, yaaa c:

**leesonia95: **emng Sekai kok hehe makasih reviewnya yaaa ^^

**thiefhanie . fhaa: **iyanih wkwk thanks reviewnya ya chingu c;

**Cherry: **baca aja update-annya ya chingu hehe makasih reviewnya yaaa c:

**cute: **aduh chingu, kalo gitu jd cinta segi brp nantinya '-'/ kkk thanks reviewnya yaaa c;

**asmayae: **mau ngapain hayooo /slapped/ hehe thanks reviewnya ya chinguuu ^o^

**jungdongah: **flattered bgt baca reviewnya chingu /big grin/ menurut chingu gimana? naek ratenya atau engga? /slapped/ kkk makasih reviewnya ya chingu c;

**afranabilah19: **iya, hunkai kok :v hehe makasih reviewnya chingu^^

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **kalo dikasih tau nanti ga seru hehe /slapped/ thanks reviewnya chingu c:

**eexxxo**: mudah2an sih engga, bisa ngamuk tu bocah :v kkk makasih reviewnya chingu^^

**Ren Choi: **seneng bgt baca reviewnya kamu, saeng (can i call u that?) hehe makasih ya reviewnyaaa :D

**novisaputri09: **jongin emng polos chingu :c kkk makasih ya reviewnyaa ^^

**oracle88:** jgn chingu, kesian yeol '-'/ hehe makasih ya reviewnya c;

**askasufa: **iya, Rin usahain manjang2in chapternya /?/ hehe makasih bnyk ya chingu, reviewnya panjaaanggg bgt, bikin seneng bacanya /?/ :D

**jonginisa:** iya sama2 chingu ^^/ jongin kan anak penurut /?/ o_o hehe makasih bnyk ya, komennya bikin terharu /?/ c':

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: **sama2 ga peka sih keknya '-'/ kkk nanti mungkin chap depan hehe, makasih saran dan reviewnya chinguuu ^^

**Jongin48: **hun niat bgt kan ya nyari bapaknya jongin jam segitu :v /slapped/ hehe makasih reviewnya chingu :D

**nha . shawol: **iyanih, hehe makasih ya reviewnya chingu-ya ^o^

**laxyovrds: **absolutely longer chap nih hehe makasih reviewnya chingu c;

**evi . rahayu . 52: **hun mah emg ga nyante kan '-'/ hehe already updated nih, tetep baca ya ff ini c': ntkyt evi!^o^/ aku udh kuliah nih tapiii, udh msk smt 2 hehe sukses ya UN nya nanti c; makasih reviewnya, evi! :D

**Kamong Jjong: **hehe iya /?/ makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

**KaiNieris: **ga kok, hun mah baek c': /?/ iyanih hehe makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

**chotaein816: **jgn gila dong chingu o_o /slapped/ hehe becanda, makasih reviewnya yaaa c:

**hyura . kim . 5: **mungkin hehe makasih bnyk ya reviewnyaaa :D

**meifaharuka . haruka: **iyanih rumit bgt /?/ hehe makasih reviewnya chingu-yaaaa ^^

**sukmawindia: **ff hunkai kok ini chingu c; hehe makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**Guest: **maaf gabisa cepet updatenya ;_; iya hunkai kok c; makasih reviewnya chingu-ya ^^

**steffifebri: **Rin udh prnh bikin ff ChanKai kok chingu, walopun rated M /slapped/ hehe makasih bnyk ya reviewnya ^^

**azloef: **Rin jg suka sehun /?/ kkk makasih reviewnya ya chinguu ^^

**parkwu: **sumpah Rin ketawa baca reviewnya chingu XD hehe makasih bnyk ya reviewnya chingu-ya c;

**LM90: **hehe iyanih, hun diem2 tetep suka /?/ hehe makasih bnyk ya reviewnya chingu, jgn bosen baca ff ini yaw ^o^/

**blissfulxo: **wah, flattered nih dibilang gitu hehe makasih reviewnya, chingu-ya c;

**byun nanda: ** iya hunkai kokkk c; baca aja deh, kalo dikasitau nanti gaseru /?/ ini krg greget ya '-'/ hehe makasih ya reviewnya chingu^^

**.**


End file.
